


Пока стоит Колизей

by somedy



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Precursors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: императору Ва-Тараку приснился незнакомый Город...





	Пока стоит Колизей

**Author's Note:**

> gift for: Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi  
> Levittra_Hazard
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды Thief

Во снах расцветало будущее — так гласили трактаты Гильдии Просвещения. Ночная сумятица считалась недостойной правителя, кошмары позволялись только нищим. Смысл разделения Ва-Тарак впитал с молоком кормилицы и каждый вечер закреплял сонным напитком. Горечь полыни пробивалась сквозь вино и специи, чтобы заглохнуть, приглушенной медом.

Но через сон — достигла Ва-Тарака впервые.

Незнакомый Город, на улицах которого плотно чередовались камень и железо, ворвался в сознание из ниоткуда и брызнул стеклом, грязью и странными монетами. Ва-Тарак, бестелесный пленник сновидения, с удивлением распознал злато последних и вздрогнул, всполошившись от кашля со стороны. Мимо него, зевая, прошлепал человек — непривычно бледный, с грязной щетиной — в странной броне.

Его бормотание звучало невнятно и лениво.

Ва-Тарак осуждающе качнул головой и взмыл над Городом. Серость и угрюмость сочились из всех закоулков, звон стали предвещал отравление почвы кровью, а окна домов освещались подрагивающим желтым светом. Ва-Тарак неожиданно понял, что это фонари, устройства, похожие на синие кристаллы Караз-Дина, и почти сразу, реагируя, один из них, дребезжа, погас.

С другой стороны здания щелкнула отпущенная кнопка, и от устройства с ней отошел человек в плаще. Лица его не было видно, но он искал тени, а значит, бесчестья. Двигался он легко и быстро — и вместе с ним половина Города. Те, кому не хватало силы на честность, точили клинки, глушили кислятину из кружек, сдавали карты, а монеты бросали полураздетым девушкам или небрежно вытаскивали из не своих домов.

Город вдруг резко сплющился и, пошуршав скомканными внутренностями, выплюнул Ва-Тарака в помещение, чем-то напоминающее узилище Караз-Дина. Такие же мелкие комнатки, отгороженные железными прутьями. Внутри все было одинаково: ржавые миски с затхлой водой, замызганные лежанки, кости и замученные люди. Они не походили на тех, кого знал Ва-Тарак: непривычно бледные, с тяжелыми чертами, в лохмотьях незнакомой ткани. Одни громко стенали, пытаясь призвать богов милосердия, другие заходились каркающим хохотом. Но всех роднили нестриженные, как у варваров с пограничных земель, волосы и жуткие подгнивающие клейма на запястьях.

Неровные, с заветрившимися краями, раны-борозды покрывались бурой коркой и пускали ростки зеленовато-ржавой гнили. Ее безо всякой жалости сдирал зубами юноша, чьи волосы уже были отмечены серебром.

Смотреть на это было невыносимо — и Ва-Тарак закричал: бездумно, отчаянно и перепуганно. В ушах зазвенело, перекрутило зрение и ужас протолкнулся в легкие, удушая кашлем.

Пока действительность наконец не приняла Ва-Тарака обратно.

Он долго растирал глаза, недовольно вдыхая острый запах пота, и отходил от увиденного. Казалось, само сознание подурнело, оскверненное Городом-из-кошмара. Давящая атмосфера не отступала, и липкий, горячий, просоленный дурным сном Ва-Тарак трижды окунулся в холодную воду, прежде чем переодеться и покинуть опочивальню.

Он знал, что его ждут жрецы — суетливые, в разноцветных мантиях, с вычерненными ногтями, — и приготовил для них сон-легенду. Правдой спокойнее делиться с Мастером Руиданом.

Тот никогда не выдавал тайн.

Лишенный голоса, Руидан облекал мысли — богатые и полноводные, словно залив на западе Караз-Дина, — в иероглифы. Такой посредник всегда дает шанс разбавить истину погрешностями, вполне допустимыми для немого.

Но Ва-Тарак ценил Руидана и за ум, ясный и всеобъемлющий.

Жрецы, шаманы, архивариусы и летописцы не успевали за скоростью его мысли: пока они продирались сквозь таинства одной профессии, Руидан насмешливо осваивал третью; стоило им коснуться неизведанного, как он являлся из ниоткуда, укрытый тканью по самые горящие глаза, с оттененным хной бедром, и вычеркивал ответы по песку изломанным посохом.

Руидан, казалось, проник в самое сердце мира — и поплатился за могущество разума голосом. Так говорили за его спиной, и Ва-Тарак, вопреки добросердечию, соглашался с легендой. Она казалась безвредной, трагичной и, безусловно, достойной собственной пьесы, но сегодня — померкла, затмленная кошмаром.

До зенита ленное солнце добралось нескоро, и к обеду Ва-Тарак уже чувствовал усталость. Его огромные серьги — голубые каменья, оформленные в виде павлиньих хвостов, — били по выступающим ключицам, напоминая, что голову опускать императору не пристало. Однако не все мышцы были готовы подчиниться, и Ва-Тарак не сдерживал зевоты.

Ва-Торан, единственный сын и наследник, презрительно хмыкал в ответ: в его представлении отец не имел права на слабости.

Но Ва-Тарак не ждал понимания — к своим двенадцати сын успел выковать непокорность и глухоту к разуму, — надеялся лишь на благоразумие.

— Ваше сиятельство, я вынужден прервать вашу трапезу, — донесся от двери голос стражника. Бывший гладиатор, добела выгоревший на солнце, лучился энергией, и слова отскакивали от его зубов чуть ли не с боевым задором: — Прибыл достопочтенный Мастер Руидан.

— Я готов принять его, — невозмутимо ответил Ва-Тарак и, взглядом проводив стражника, промокнул губы обеденным платком.

Он не смотрел на Ва-Торана, но понимал: тот, раздираемый неоднозначными чувствами, готов захлебнуться негодованием.

Недостойная эмоция, незримая и нематериальная, все же испортила трапезу. Свежеиспеченный хлеб, дразнивший нос пряным ароматом, показался кислым, и Ва-Тарак, поморщившись, отложил питу.

Он молча, скрывая огорченность, потянулся за головным убором, пристроенным на золоченом табурете. Неудобная высокая конструкция, украшенная лучшими перьями и плетениями, проявляла больше доброты, чем родной сын, — и это было ужасающе несправедливо.

— Значит, достопочтенный Мастер. — Ва-Торан, саркастично откашлявшись, отбросил кубок. Его грязно-желтые глаза заволокло злобой, и обе ладони нервно сжались. — В то время как я — просто... — Он шумно выдохнул, наморщил нос и... все-таки взорвался: — Хочу править Караз-Дином! Понимаешь, отец? Я хочу показать, как надо править, а не смотреть на то, как ты издеваешься над величием города своими...

Ва-Торана оборвал резкий стук, ударивший по ушам, точно ладонь по затылку. Изломанный, украшенный загадочным камнем, посох бил по каменной плитке без жалости — пока Ва-Торан не выбежал прочь.

И если бы Руидан мог засмеяться — его хохот преследовал б Ва-Торана до водопада на границах. Однако пришлось ограничиться кривой улыбкой, выглядывающей из-под намотанных на голову льняных полос. Предназначение их считалось мистическим, но Ва-Тарак знал правду. Мастерские испытания включали проверку каждым стихийным элементом, и Руидана опалило огнем.

Тяжелые ожоги с каждым днем прижигались солнцем все сильнее; к концу дня они лопались, пуская по щекам гной. Магические кристаллы, считавшиеся целебными, не действовали на травмы Руидана, и он скрыл ожоги под повязками, прежде чем стать настоящим Мастером.

«Чем могу быть полезен вашему сиятельству?»

Руидан феноменально быстро извлек из ниоткуда пергамент и нацарапал первый вопрос. Его правое запястье было обмотано свежим тамариском, травой, благословленной богами на сегодня, и Ва-Тарак с некоторой нервозностью дернул свои серьги.

Блекло-лиловые цветы на фоне руидановой кожи казались мелкими хищниками, жаждущими усилить цвет кровью носителя. Ва-Тарак почти уже видел, как дернулась одна из веточек тамариска, алчно расправляя лепестки, — но предпочел с силой зажмуриться и потереть переносицу.

Некоторых видений следовало избегать, как, по совести, и назревшего разговора.

Однако Ва-Тарак желал ясности и поведал Руидану о былом кошмаре. Рассказывал он неторопливо, вдумчиво, не забывая делиться собственными догадками. Вполне могло статься, что город из камня и металла — наследие Ва-Торана, неспособного властвовать даже над собственными эмоциями, а бледные люди со спутанными волосами являются их потомками, слабыми и вырождающимися.

— Как император, я не могу позволить себе кошмары, — подытоживая, сказал Ва-Тарак и потер переносицу. — Но как отец, я должен быть уверен, что Ва-Торан, плоть от плоти моей, действительно способен приумножить силу Караз-Дина.

Руидан, успевший разжечь благовония, с пониманием кивнул и вытряхнул из поясного мешочка затертые руны. Выточенные из прозрачных кристаллов, покрытые незнакомыми символами, они возвращали Ва-Тараку почти забытую уязвимость — перед судьбой и милостью богов.

К этому моменту чудная смесь можжевельника и пачули пропитала воздух, и руны, подбадриваемые немым шепотом Руидана, запрыгали меж костлявых пальцев. Неизведанная энергия, мощная и разрушительная, толкнула Ва-Тарака прямо в грудь, и он инстинктивно схватился за стол.

Немой гром грянул без предупреждения. Неизведанная магия заструилась в реальность, вмешивая в нормальность чужеродную силу. На опустевших блюдах бликанул отраженный — невнятно серый, окутавший посох Руидана, — свет, отчаянно рвущийся из оправы-клетки, и забил точно по сердцу.

Ва-Тарак, окаменевший, воистину похороненный заживо — в своем же теле, — услышал чей-то хриплый шепот, но не разобрал слов, завороженный ударом рун о столешницу.

Точно последний аккорд.

Из его рта вырвался громкий удивленный вздох. Руидан, отрешившийся и напряженный, облизал пересохшие губы, выдернул из травяного браслета несколько соцветий, растер меж пальцев и бросил поверх рун.

Ва-Тарак медленно повернул голову, но посох Мастера выцвел до обыденных оттенков, а украшающий навершие артефакт вновь приобрел былую прозрачность. Возможно, разум помутился, позволив себе погрузиться в иллюзию, но сможет ли он изгнать ее навсегда?

«Мои руны взбудоражены сновидением вашего сиятельства», — проскрипел грифель Руидана.

Ва-Тарак вздрогнул и ошалело попытался сфокусироваться на Руидане, склонившимся над слабо мерцающими рунами.

Хладнокровность — черта, передающаяся по наследству только императорам, гласили пометки на родословном древе. И глядя на непоколебимого Руидана, едва не выпустившего из-под контроля нечто магическое и живое, Ва-Тарак подумал, что его предки могли совершить ошибку. Незначительную, выросшую из кичливости властвующего, достаточно хрупкую, чтобы сломаться о посох Мастера.

— Скажите мне... — медленно начал Ва-Тарак, тщетно отгоняя головокружение. Он сдался, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. — Что вы узнали о моем сновидении?

«Все то, что хотелось бы похоронить мертворожденным, ваше сиятельство».

— Значит, Ва-Торан...

«Доставшаяся от матери узколобость не позволит ему занять престол. Он просто не успеет, и спустя многие годы над Караз-Дином построят новый Город, в котором будет жить множество подобных Ва-Торану. В их руках будет гораздо большее могущество, нежели у нас, но они не направят его на познание прошлого».

Руидан отложил грифель и стал растирать подуставшую кисть, позволяя Ва-Тараку прочувствовать написанное. Закостенение никак не спадало с разума, а за длинным балконом благоухали летние цветы. Они распускались в специально созданных углублениях стен, подсвечиваемые кристаллами на воде, и пряли дивные ароматы — на радость каждому.

Караз-Дин сегодня был абсолютно глух к настроению своего императора, и Ва-Тарак неожиданно расхохотался. Смех словно наяву разбил оковы зазубренных дворцовых премудростей — и новое ощущение, пока не приобретшее имени, пахло пачулями и можжевельником.

Руидан в непонимании замер, постукивая грифелем по столу. Он склонил голову набок, всмотрелся в Ва-Тарака и, словно уловив его мысли, смел руны на пол. Стучание-соприкосновение с полом более не казалось важным, его заглушил мягкий, с искорками смеха, голос.

— Мне кажется, я наконец-то понял, от кого Ва-Торан унаследовал недальновидность.

«Но она не всегда является дурной чертой, ваше сиятельство».

Руидан отвечал сдержанно, без должной прямолинейности, нарушая одно из главных правил Гильдии — «Неси свет слова своего», — за что Ва-Тарак был ему благодарен. Он потряс головой, позволил серьгам царапнуть ключицы и вдохнул пряного воздуха.

— Иначе бы на месте Города-из-кошмаров мне бы привиделась омертвевшая пустошь. В конце концов, мы оба должны понимать, что вещи, пугающие нас, когда-нибудь станут тем, что испугается того же, чего и мы.

«Возможно, вы теперь разглядите в Городе то, чего не хватает Караз-Дину».

Ва-Тарак медленно, словно раздумывая, кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Близкое присутствие чего-то, парадоксального по своей природе, вдохнуло свежих мыслей. Город-из-кошмаров не мог быть олицетворением худшего — пока в нем живет хоть один человек. По разумению Ва-Тарака, не стоило желать лучшего будущего, особенно у сновидения, лишенного доказательств.

Разбросанные по полу руны — ненадежные свидетели, а Руидан — Мастер над высшими знаниями — не гарантировал достоверности. Трактаты Гильдии Просвещения гласили, что во снах расцветало будущее, но до сегодняшнего дня Ва-Тарак и не задумывался, сколь многое в них дышит настоящим.

Ему катастрофически не повезло, что Руидан понял это гораздо раньше.


End file.
